Dessembrae
Dessembrae, also known as the Lord of TragedyGardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.705 or the Lord of Tears,House of Chains, Glossary was Dassem Ultor ascended. Imperial Historian Duiker called Dessembrae the "Cult of Dassem", and it may have sprung up from the time when cults were common amongst the soldiers of the Malaz 1st Army under Emperor Kellanved.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.290Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US HC p.139 The cult saw their god as male, but his grief as female.Q and A with malazanempire No 1 (2003) Canon According to the woman known as the Priestess, the Lord of Tragedy valued an open mind and disdained those whose sense of certainty kept theirs closed. Ignorance and hate were the enemy. Life was to be embraced and death rejected. Since death came for everyone, what mattered was how one lived, and non-violence was the way to honour life.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.51-55 Expressions *"Dessembrae be praised"Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB edition p.239 *"Dessembrae fend"Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 17, US edition p.489 Symbols The symbol of the cult of Dessembrae on Jourilan was a square-cut iron nail in the shape of a sword with a lace of leather drawn through the representation of the sword's grip and pommel.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.52 In Memories of Ice The Elder God K'rul stated that Dassem, former champion of Hood and Dessembrae, had grown to rival the power of the God of Death.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.276 In The Bonehunters On the way to Y'Ghatan, Leoman and Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas discussed the fall of Dassem Ultor at the Siege of Y'Ghatan. Leoman claimed that Dassem had not died during the siege as everyone believed, but lived still. When Corabb asked where the First Sword of the Empire had gone, Leoman responded it was better to ask, "Who is he?" Corabb answered with an off-handed oath to Dessembrae, causing Leoman to choke with mirth and wonder. According to Leoman, Dassem Ultor had ascended to become Dessembrae, a reluctant god. But the god denied his nature and so wandered in eternal flight and perhaps in eternal hunt as well.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.135-136 In Toll the Hounds (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God (Information needed) In Return of the Crimson Guard The mysterious Traveller freed the witch Sorrow from servitude amongst the Tiste Edur. The witch experienced an epiphany regarding Dessembrae and declared she would bring the truth to her people. Traveller recommended she take her message north as a pilgrim.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.160-162 Hood spoke to Dessembrae in the aftermath of the Battle of the Plains through the skull of a battlefield casualty. Dessembrae was bearing witness to a fallen soldier, likely Ullen Khadeve, whose potential for greatness had been squandered in death. Dessembrae told Hood that he no longer had any expectations of death. To ask its purpose was to "impose expectations on mute existence--expectations it is in no way obliged to meet or even extend. And so I make no more, ask no more." A surprised Hood departed and Dessembrae promised he and Hood would speak again.Return of the Crimson Guard, Epilogue, UK PB p.689-690 In Stonewielder The witch Sorrow travelled by foot across the Southern Emptiness to Jourilan where she became known as the Priestess.Stonewielder, Chapter 4, US HC p.181 There she taught the words of Dessembrae to peasant and noble alike. She spoke against the state religion that worshipped the Lady, and rejected death, hate, and ignorance. Instead she promoted polytheism and the embrace of life.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.50-54 Her words inspired the formation of the Jourilan Army of Reform to throw off the yoke of Imperial oppression. Notes and references de:Dessembrae Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Ascendants